Free To Be Me
by Teary Eyed101
Summary: They toke me away from my home. Toke away my name, my ability to think for myself, and my purity. But they would never take away my freedom...The freedom to be me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: If only

If I could tell someone about the day it all started it would probably be 2 years ago and 3 weeks before my birthday.

* * *

><p>My parents were having another fight and of course it started over something stupid.<p>

My birthday.

I was 11 about to turn 12 and I thought I got it all figured out. I would get into a boarding school far away. I thought my life would be better if I was far away. Today's argument was no different even if I had the stereo blasting. I heard a glass shatter and covered my ears.

I looked at the window then and then at my door which was closed and locked tight. I think this was the thing that led to all of the events. If only I had stayed in my room and not climbed out my window.

* * *

><p>I sat on the park bench and pushed my hair out of my face. It was dark and no one was there, it was so quiet. I remember thinking to myself that it was easy to get taken. I remember putting my headphones from my iPod in my ears and closing my eyes. I knew that no one is around so I sang loudly.<p>

Got it all figured out inside of my head. There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed. You say the word, baby I'm all set. We'll cover our tracks tell a few white lies…

If I hadn't sang the tall men in black would not have known I was there. If only my parents hadn't started arguing about my birthday I would never have sneaked out. If I hadn't sneaked out I would not have been in the park. If only I hadn't sang loudly I would have saw heard the men and they wouldn't have heard me. But I guess if I hadn't done all of these things then I would have not met Nagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Rude wakeup call

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was gagged and tied up and it was dark. My first thought had been this was a bad dream and I needed to get away. As I struggled to get away though the rope burned and buried itself in my skin.

"Don't move or the ropes will just bury themselves tighter."

The voice startled me and I looked around the darkness of the van. I soon spotted the person in the corner with their head bent. As they looked up at me I remember drawing back with a surprised gasp. The person was no older than me and they were either a dirty girl or a very beautiful boy.

"So they got someone else also?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. The person had shrugged and moved a bit closer. They were not tied up.

"My name is Nagihiko…. What's yours?"

His violet hair hung a little past his shoulders and hung partly into his face. His eyes were like those of someone who long gave up the will to run…

"Rima".

…Or hope.

He had stretched out beside me started to work on the ropes.

"Thank You."

He paused in what he was doing and looked at me. He really looked at me as if he was taking me all in. He takes in my long blond hair and golden eyes. My black jeans and silver tank top. He sees my quarter note bracelet and my iPod. He looks at everything and then looks back at my face.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>He was just like me: From a well off family, a born entertainer, misunderstood, and alone. H e had not seen his family for one month, me one day.<p>

The men who kidnapped us passed by twice.

"What do you want from us?"

The men did not answer but kept on their business.

"They never talk."

The next time they came by I didn't say anything to them.

* * *

><p>The first rays of outside I saw was in what felt like days after. We stopped and the trunk doors popped open, letting in the suns bright rays.<p>

"Come quickly."

Both Nagi and I hustled out of the van quickly. Halfway to the tall dark building I stumble and fall. The first time I got hit in my life. I touched my cheek and Nagi growled.

"Get up girl, we told you to come quickly".

Blinking back tears I let them lead me away, into the building and away from my last rays of freedom.

"Rude awakening Baby Doll. Welcome to Easter."


End file.
